Las acciones dicen mas que las palabras
by kawuaineko
Summary: y al final las acciones dicen mas que las palabras


**konichiwa minna-san bueno aqui les traigo un one-shot o como se escriba de inazuma eleven .esta es una de mis parejas favoritas la cual es el tenmaxaoi. si lo se, lo se, se que tengo que continuar mis demas historias pero esta idea me vino a la cabez de repente y no podia la dejar escapar asi que aqui estoy escribiendo para ustedes y espero que les guste y sin mas preagulo el fic :)**

* * *

 **``las acciones decen mas que las palabras´´**

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la secundaria Raimon, el equipo de futbol estaba entrenando y las gerentes animandolos como siempre.

Solamente que sierta peli-azul en ves de estar observando al equipo, tenia los ojos posados en cierto chico del club de pelo castaño y mini tornaditos en la Tenma. el capitan de el equipo de futbol y quien era la chica que lo observaba, nadie mas que Sorano Aoi.

El estaba llevando a cabo el entrenamiento de todos lo dias, mientras aoi reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos por el, ella estaba decidida a decirselos ese mismo dia, despues del entrenamiento aoi le pedira a tenma que saliera con ella al parque en la tarde y alli ella decirle sus sentimientos, ese era un plan perfecto pero la cuestion era.

¿y si el no correspondia sus sentimientos?

¿y si a el ya le gustaba alguien mas?

¿y si el solo aceptara sus sentimientos por lastima?

Eran muchos ``¿y si?´´.

Aoi seguia perdida en sus pensamientos que no ollo que sierta chica de pelo rosa melon le hablaba.

\- aoi llevas un buen rato en la nubes ¿en que tanto piensas?.- preguntaba midori.

\- ¡ah! no, no es nada.- dijo aoi moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- ¿aoi a quien intestas engañar?.- decia midori mientras aoi arqueaba una ceja, y midori se acercaba a la oreja de aoi para decirle algo.- crees que no se que estabas pensando en tenma.

aoi se detubo en seco, ya que su amiga tenia razon y ella solto un ``pequeño´´grito el cual olleron todos los chicos del club de futbol, ella simplemente movio sus manos en señal de que todo esta bien y ellos siguieron con el entrenamiento.

-entonses si era eso.- dijo midori a lo cual aoi se limito a asentir con la cabeza.- ¿entonses te gusta tenma?- pregunto midori e igual aoi asintio.

-pero no le puedes decir a tenma por nada del mundo.- decia aoi.

-descuida no te procupes.- mintion midori con una sonrrisa maliciosa.

*2 segundos despues*

-¡a aoi le buruburu!- lo ultimo midori lo balbuceo ya que aoi rapidamen le tapo la boca y midori estaba luchando por hablar.

-¿que? no te entidimos.- dijo el ex-capitan de raimon.

-¡no, no es nada! sigan con el entrenamiento.- dijo aoi quien seguia con su mano tapando la boca de midori a lo cual todos asintienron con la cabeza y aoi dejo escapar un suspiro, despues de unos segundos solto a midori.

-bueno ahora..¡¿porque hisiste eso?!- le gritaba midori.

-porque estubiste a punde de decirle a tenma que me gusta.- le reprochaba aoi.

-bueno si esas eran mis intencioces, pero aun asi le dire.- le decia midori, mientras se dirijia al campo de juego pero una voz la detubo.

-entonses no hay problema si le digo nishiki que te gusta ¿nee midori-san?- le amenazaba aoi.

-no eres capaz.- ¬_¬U le desafiaba con miedo midori.

-¿a no?-decia aoi.

-esta bien me voy a callar, no le dire nada a nadie.- de rendia midori.

mientras aoi tenia una sonrrisa en sus labios, y veia al equipo de raimon dirijirse asi ellas ellas les diron sus botellas de agua y aoi se disponia a invitar a tenma. el estaba sentado en la banca viendo el campo y tomando agua mientras aoi que estaba muy nerviosa se acercaba hacia el para invitarlo.

-t-tenma.- balbuceaba aoi.

-ah aoi que sucede.- le decia tenma con su sonrrisa de siempre, lo cual sonrrojaba a aoi.

-q-quisieras v-v-venir conmigo a-al p-parque.- aoi estaba muy tensa como para formular bien sus oraciones.

-a claro.- decia tenma con leve sonrrojo y aoi le sonrrio.

-te parece hoy a las 3:00 de la tarde en el parque.- dijo aoi algo sonrrojada.

-claro.- dijo tenma sonrriendole, ganandose el sonrrojo de aoi.

aoi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que 2 personitas habian oido todo.

¿?.- tenemos que espiarlos en su cita, ¿50 fotos para ti y 50 para mi ok?

¿?.-shinn-sama

¿?.-akane ponme atencion ¬_¬U

¿?.- esta bien 50 para mi y 50 para ti midori-san

*en la entrada de la Feria*

aoi estaba esperando en la entrada de la feria a tenma, tratando de pensar el las palabras que le diria.

-¡aoi!.- grito tenma acercando a ella pero ella volteo rapido saliendo de sus pensamiento y a causa de eso dijo una tonteria.

-espaqueti con yogur.- dijo aoi que saliendo de sus pensamientos y diciendo cualquier tonteria.

-^_^U ¿QUE?.- en ese momento recordo que aoi solia decir cualquier tonteria cuando estaba con el pero no sabia porque.

-quiero decir...vamos a las atracciones.- dijo aoi a lo cual tenma asintio con la cabeza.

*en la montaña rusa*

-AAAAAHHHHHH.- gritaban tenma y aoi ya que la montaña iva muy rapido y estaban como a 20 metros del piso.

*en la cafeteria*

-y aoi te estas divirtiendo.- le preguntaba tenma.

-claro.- decia aoi y en ese momento llego el mesero para pedir la orden.

-joven que van a pedir usted y su novia.- decia el mecero listo para apuntar la orden.

-y-y-y-yo n-n-no soy su n-n-novia soy su amiga.- balbuceba aoi moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

-bueno mmm yo quiero una taza de chocolate y una revanada de pastel de fresas con crema porfvor.

-y usted señorita.- preguntaba el mecero.

-yo quiero una revanada de pastel de chocolate y una malteada de fresa.

-en seguida se los traigo.- dijo el mecero llendose.

-aoi yo tengo algo importante que decirte.- decia tenma empezando a sonrrojarse.

-te escucho.- dijo aoi.

-¡aoi tu me!.- tenma no termino de hablar porque el mecero aparecio con una vandeja con la comida que pidieron.

-aqui esta su pedido.- dijo el mecero acercandoles la bandeja.

al final tenma decidio mejor decircelo en otro momento.

despues de salir de la cafeteria, subieron a otros juegos. despues de eso tenma decidio llevar a aoi a un lugar que ambos conocian. la Ribera del Río.

ellos estaban contemplando la vista del lugar, mientras el agua del rio se movia de un lado a otro, el silencio entre ellos era algo incomodo asta que tenma lo rompio.

-aoi.- llamo tenma a la chica que tenia a un lado.- bueno yo yo queria decirte que..tu tu me.- tenma se detubo al darse cuenta que no tenia el valor sufuciente como para decirlo, pero penso en otra idea.- sabes aoi dicen que las acciones dicen mas que las palabras.

-si pero eso.- aoi no pudo terminar de decir ya que tenma la habia callado con un suabe beso que duro aproximadamente 20 segundos. en ese beso tenma expresaba sus mas puros y honestos sentimientos por aoi, ella aun seguia con los ojos abiertos por la impresion que tuvo pero lentamente los fue cerrando y comenzaba a corresponderle aquel beso a su amado tenma. asta que al fin por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.

-aoi yo quiero decirte que te amo.- decia tenma muy sonrrojado.

-yo tambien te amo tenma.- dijo aoi completamente sonrrojada, y tenma simlemente se limito a sonrreir.

y asi tenma invito a aoi a cenar con Aki-nee, ya aoi siendo oficialmente su novia. Y al final si, las acciones dicen mas que las palabras.

* * *

 **bueno espero que les haya gustado y si quieren que haga otro fic de esta pareja me pueden enviar un mensaje privado o me lo dicen en los comentarios. Nos leemos :)**


End file.
